Episode 5365 (10 October 2016)
Synopsis Lee’s hoping to feel the baby kick but Whitney thinks it’s too early, what she felt on Friday was probably just wind. It’s the day of Lee’s interview and Mick and Johnny give him tips. Mick’s underwhelmed by Johnny’s tame plans for Lee’s stag do. Whitney feels a sharp pain in her stomach but covers. Later, Whitney and Lauren look through magazines at bridesmaids’ dresses; Linda’s bought a new ball of wool to make a shawl for the baby. Whitney feels another sharp pain. When she tells Lauren and Linda she’s been spotting, they persuade her to get checked out. Lee’s interview goes well but his excitement turns to panic as she rushes to meet, Whitney, Mick and Linda at the hospital. Whitney’s bleeding gets worse and, after an ultrasound, Dr Mount breaks the news that she can’t find a heartbeat. Whitney has to have an operation to ensure her womb is empty. It’s too early in the pregnancy for Whitney and Lee to be able to see the baby, but Dr Mount tells them there’s a book of remembrance they can sign. While Whitney’s in theatre, Mick and Linda comfort a devastated Lee. Later, Lee sits with Whitney as she wakes up. She asks if he’s okay and tells him it’s alright if he’s not. Realising Lee’s holding her kick bracelet, Whitney breaks down - it wasn’t even a proper kick that she felt. Lee cradles Whitney in his arms, trying to stay strong as she weeps… Pam’s been up since dawn, packing. It would have been Lawrie’s birthday and Les and Donna aren’t convinced by Pam’s insistence that she’s fine. DC Rice visits and reveals that the sentencing has been brought forward to tomorrow; Ben’s angry when Pam admits that she and Les aren’t going to go. Pam reminds Ben they’ve got what they wanted, for Simon to accept responsibility. She explains that she never used to be able to face Lawrie’s birthday, she’s spent so many years being sad rather than living and she doesn’t want that to happen to Ben. Meanwhile, Billy’s anxious but eager to take over the funeral parlour. As Les talks him through all the paperwork Billy struggles to take it all in then loses confidence completely when he makes a silly mistake, forgetting to change some casket handles. Les realises Pam really is fine when she’s firm with Billy, running the business is a big step but is he going to let fear keep him stuck? Amy and Ricky forgot to tell Ronnie they need to take food to school for Harvest Festival, so the family are forced to raid the cupboards. Ricky’s not impressed when Jack says he’ll have to give up his favourite biscuits. After school, Ricky’s still convinced Harvest is stupid and Jack explains it’s about giving to people that have less than you. The rubbish hasn’t been collected for weeks, so Masood, Jack, Ricky, Kamil and the other Beavers litter pick. As they work, Masood admits to Jack that Carmel’s a nightmare to live with. Ricky sees Dot pruning Jim’s rosemary bush and goes over to sit with her. They talk about Harvest and he starts to suspect she’s lonely. Later, Ricky fills a box with goodies – including spaghetti hoops, biscuits and a comic. He leaves the box on Dot’s doorstep with a note ‘Happy Harvest Festival from Ricky xx’ At work, Denise is reading Jane Eyre before her class on Thursday. Kim persuades her to come over for lunch, ostensibly to help her revise for her theory test. But when Denise starts quizzing Kim about the Highway Code, Kim quickly changes the subject to Denise’s baby, casually mentioning a baby basket she’s seen and giving Denise a bag of Pearl’s clothes. Kim reveals she’s spoken to Libby and asks why Denise hasn’t told her or Chelsea about the baby. Denise leaves, insisting she doesn’t want to talk about it. Later, Kim visits Denise and tries to make amends. Denise’s adamant she’ll tell the girls when she’s ready. Kim makes an effort to be supportive of Denise, agreeing to stay for a discussion about the symbolism in Jane Eyre. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes